


Seriously guys?

by BellaImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaImpala67/pseuds/BellaImpala67
Summary: Just a quick, silly story. Living in the bunker with the guys, as the only girl. Just needing some time alone, to relax, and they won't leave you alone!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Seriously guys?

It's been a really hard week! Two cases, back to back, lots of research and even getting involved in the hunt. You're sore, literally, everywhere! So, as the only resident woman in the bunker, you decide to take advantage of the nice big bath tub you recently discovered.

A big bath tub in the bunker? Yes! While strolling around one afternoon, touring the bunker, seeing if there was anything you hadn't discovered, you had a sort of Harry Potter moment. You found a room between the garage and the gym, no label on the door, but you decide to check it out. And holy crap!

You flick on the ancient light switch to find a room with a HUGE bath tub! It's more like a modern day jacuzzi! You spend the rest of the day cleaning and prepping it, knowing that it's going to get a LOT of use now. But....do you tell the guys about it? Or keep it your own little secret? Like the Room of Requirement in Harry Potter. Hmm....well it doesn't take long for Dean to find you. Since the room is on the same floor as the garage, the gym, and apparently the media room he built.

"Ooooh wow! Damn y/n! Look at this place!". You hear behind you, just as you're putting the finishing touches on what you have named "The She Shed". Lavender scented bubble bath and candles, super fluffy towels and a robe. An amazon echo with your favorite relaxation play list. Even an electric wine cellar with a wine glass rack, and a nice book shelf with some of your favorite books. 

"NO! No Dean! This is MY place here in the bunker!" Dean looks taken aback for a moment, as if he were a puppy that was just smacked on the nose with a news paper.

"But...y/n...it looks so comfy. That's a jacuzzi tub!" 

"Yeah, I know Dean, I found it! I did the work to restore it! This is MY own private place. You have the gym and the garage, Sam has the library, Cas has the war room, even Jack has claim over the media room! This room is MINE!"

Calming down, you see Dean eyeing that tub like a starving puppy looks at a steak. And now you feel bad.

"Listen...I am using it first, but if later on you want to have a soak...that would be ok. BUT...none of you boys are allowed in here without my say so! I need my own space to clear my head, that is JUST MINE. Got it Winchester?"

Dean nods, you can see that he does indeed understand. As the only woman , in a bunker full of guys, you do need a place besides your bedroom that is primarily yours.

TWO DAYS LATER:

You're having a great time just soaking in your tub, music going, candles lit, lavender bath bombs, perfect.

Then....

*Knock knock knock*

(Dean's voice)  
"Hey...y/n...um...do you think you'll be much longer?

You don't answer, except by turning your music UP.

(Cas's voice)  
"Y/n....can I ask you a question? It's not about the tub room."

Sigh

"Sure Cas, what's it about?"

"Well, I was wondering if you might want to accompany me to the library? I have some research I need help with."

Grrr

"Cas...did Dean ask you to get me to help you with 'research'?"

"Um...yes...yes he did. But he didn't tell me why. I assumed it had something to do with this room."

"Sorry Cas, no luck. Bye sweetie."

(Dean's voice... again, only this time whining)  
"Come oooon y/n...you said I could use the tub room!"

Sighing, you tell through the door 

"Dean...as of right now you aren't allowed to use this room for a month! Now GO AWAY!"

You hear Dean shuffle away, and Sam laughing.


End file.
